Dian
is a Maine Coon Jewelpet who represents Self-control. Appearance Dian is light blueish-gray with dark gray Jewel Eyes made of obsidian, as well as white paws and a white fluffy chest, and a hair tuft on his forehead. He wears two gold earrings on his left ear and a gold pearl necklace with a black orb attached. In the first series, he wears a dark blue, purple, and red Jewel Cloak, which represents his mastery over Dark Magic. As Dark Dian, he sports darker gray fur with black stripes and white paws, and has grotesque wings on his back. His claws become longer and sharper and his tail resembles his flying broom. His eyes are colored yellow with red sclerae and his necklace becomes a dark-themed cross. Charm form Dian's Jewel Charm is shaped like an octagon and is colored navy blue, it is embedded with a dark gray cross, with an obsidian placed in the center of the cross. It is decorated with gold lines in the corners, filled with bright jewels. Personality In Jewelpet (anime), Dian is evil and calculating. He used to fight for the Jewelpets' freedom because he believed humans abused them. That changed when he was imprisoned by Jewel Land's leaders and he became obsessed with revenge, forgetting the ideals he strived for. In Jewelpet Twinkle, Dian is mature, confident and wise. He often acts as a big brother figure to the other Jewelpets. Some characters think his muteness is reflective of an aspect of his personality, but this is not the case. Skills Dian was the only Jewelpet able to revive a Jewel Charm alone in JP1. History In Jewelpet (anime), he is a Dark Magic user and serves as the main antagonist in the second half of the show after his sister Diana frees him from his prison. Thousands of years before the show, he started a rebellion against humans, because he thought they didn't deserve the Jewelpets' goodwill. He was defeated by the Four Great Magicians and imprisoned in ice. When he is released, he plans to avenge himself. He turns into a human called in order to seduce Rinko into handing him the Jewel Stick. He also forms the Jewel Eight. At the last few Episodes, he turns into Dark Dian by losing his Self-control and was helped by all of the Jewelpets. In ''Jewelpet Twinkle, he is Leon's partner. He became mute before the series' start from witnessing Alma create Diana, although it returns in the later Episodes. In Jewelpet Sunshine, ''he is a popular idol singer who had stained his costume and meets up with Garnet who fixes it for him. He later dates Garnet for a while. However, he dumps her to get back with his ex-girlfriend Diana. In [[Jewelpet Kira Deco!|''Jewelpet Kira Deco]], he is a member of the Decoranain's elite Shitennou. He enjoys playing card games with his victims, and upon his victory he imprisons them in cards to be used in future games and can be seen fighting with Retsu and Angela. And he really loves his Kotatsu that he named "Angelina". In Jewelpet Happiness, he's the host of a cooking show centered on vegetables. He has a keen sense of smell to help him. However, he loses it by the Red Moon, upon getting it back, he forms his Magic Gem with everybody who helped him. Gallery See Dian/Image Gallery. Trivia *Dian's jewel motif is the obsidian, an igneous rock popular as material for tools in ancient times, and still renowned for its sharpness. *Diana and Dian are the only Jewelpet characters who were born as siblings (this is only true for the first season's continuity, however). *Before Jewelpet Magical Change, Dian was one of three Jewelpets to have a human form, the others being Coal and Granite. References Category:Characters Category:Jewelpets Category:Male Jewelpets Category:Black Eye Jewelpets Category:Jewelpet (anime) Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Cats Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Jewelpet Happiness Character Category:Antagonists Category:Magical Black Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Characters